


Past Tense

by LilyAnson



Series: Into The Grey [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Meg Has Kids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Secrets, Unwanted Flirtations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Crowley moves into the house Sam was sharing with Meg and her kids.  With his past experience Crowley refuses to let another person suffer unwanted attention.  Meg understands not wanting to dwell on the past.  Sam just wants Crowley to feel loved and happy.(still a WIP)





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s up hot stuff?”

Meg rolled her eyes at the man pumping gas next to her. Were all men jackasses? She smiled as she thought about Sam and Crowley. Those two were absolutely perfect for each other and neither of them were jerks. Maybe all the good men were just gay, she mused. The guy moved to lean on the gas pump apparently trying to look appealing or something. Meg bit back a groan as she replaced the gas nozzle.

“Wanna come back to my place and grab a beer or two?” he asked.

“You’re not my type,” she told him. As she turned to get into her care he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. Struggling to reign in her anger she glared at the man. 

“How do you know until you get to know me?”

As she opened her mouth to reply someone spoke up before she could speak. 

“I would appreciate it if you removed your hand from my girl,” a voice drawled in a thick British accent. 

Meg finally relaxed at the sound of Crowley’s voice. “That’s how I know,” Meg answered with a smirk, instantly falling into character. An arm wrapped around her shoulders knocking the other hand off her shoulder. Meg leaned against Crowley as the other man stared at them dubiously. 

“Trouble?” Crowley asked.

“Not at all,” Meg said forcing a broad smile. “This gentleman was just expressing his displeasure that I’m not able to accept his gracious invitation to accompany him home. I’m sure he’ll be fine though. Ready to head home sweetie?”

Leaning over Crowley gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Still with his arm around her he turned them and walked her back to her car door. Meg turned and started to protest. “I haven’t paid yet, I still-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it,” he assured her. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t-”

“Don’t break character dear,” Crowley whispered leaning closer. “We’ve still have to play make believe a bit longer. Besides, we can talk later.” With a wink Crowley turned and backed away from the car. Apparently he wasn’t going to leave until she did. Rolling her eyes and with a heavy sigh Meg started the car and pulled out of the gas station.

-

“Sam!” Meg called as she entered the house. Striding down the hallway she searched the house for Sam as she called for him again. She found him in the backyard playing with the girls in the plastic house he’d bought them. The sight of him towering over the top of it when she could only see the heads of her daughters peeking over the top struck her as absurdly funny. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Hey Meg, what’s up?” Sam asked.

Finally she managed to stop herself from laughing. “I think I’m dating your boyfriend,” she told him.

Sam frowned in confusion. “What?”

“It’s nothing. Some guy at the gas station was being a jerk and Crowley came to my rescue pretending that we were together.

Sam shook his head. “Sounds just like him.”

“I can take care of myself after everything you taught me but I was a little worried about him. I mean, I’m sure he can take care of himself, but…” she trailed off.

“Crowley was already pretty good at taking care of himself before I met him. After we got together I taught him a few more things. He doesn’t like fighting but he can handle himself.”

She nodded. “He wouldn’t even let me go inside to pay for my gas.”

“Yeah, he’s like that. He would do whatever it took to get you to safety first.”

“I can take care of myself,” Meg huffed crossing her arms.

“I know but he wouldn’t let you,” Sam laughed. “He hates seeing anyone having to deal with unwanted attention. He uh… Hang on a second.”

Sam looked down and inspected the playhouse. After testing a few places he finally found a good place to put his hands. He slung his left leg out first but before he could pull his right leg out Hannah grabbed onto it. With a put upon sigh Meg knew he didn’t mean Sam lifted his leg and carefully moved it over the top of the play house. Hannah giggled.

“I’ll play with you two some more later. Right now I have to discuss adult stuff with mommy, okay?”

Nodding emphatically Hannah raised her arms. Sam picked her up, threw her into the air a few times, then put her back into the playhouse with Lilly. He ruffled her hair slightly before turning to make his way over to Meg.

“I hate it when you do that you know,” she told him.

“I don’t toss her that high Meg,” Sam admonished.

“You were saying about Crowley?” 

“Yeah. He doesn’t like seeing other people have to deal with inappropriate advances. He had his own dealings with that in the past. It, uh, well it’s his story but it made him want to learn how to take care of himself.”

Meg scrutinized Sam carefully. “Someone did something inappropriate?”

“His story,” Sam repeated.

Meg nodded without a word. She got what he wasn’t saying. Something had happened to Crowley and Sam couldn’t tell her what. For that to be the case it had to be bad. She didn’t need to know anything else. “You think he’ll let me repay him for the gas?”

“Not a chance,” Sam answered. “Even if you managed to get him to take the money he’d just slip it back to you somehow.”

“Mm,” Meg hummed.

Together she and Sam silently watched the children playing. 

-

The door behind them opened and Meg turned around. The sliding door was open and Crowley stood still slightly in the house. Smiling lightly Meg turned back and gave Sam one quick nod before standing. She made her way to Crowley and hugged him. After a few seconds he hugged her back. With a smile she gave his arm a few pats and turned to go join her daughters in the yard. She figured there wasn’t anything else that needed to be said.

.

Cocking his head Crowley watched Meg join her children in the yard. When he arrived and saw her snuggled with Sam on the bench he’d stopped for a moment just to watch. It wasn’t that he was worried there was anything between the two. He knew neither one of them would ever see the other that way. It was more that he wanted to spend time appreciating how much comfort they drew from each other. Sam was good at things that; making people feel comfortable and safe. The two on the bench turned backward to face him. 

There was something in Meg’s eyes that he couldn’t quite read. Crowley paused hoping that she didn’t think he was jealous. Meg stood and walked over to him. When she put her arms around him Crowley was stunned. Meg wasn’t much of a touchy-feely person. Not knowing what to do he tentatively hugged her back. When she looked up at him and smiled Crowley realized she was saying thank you for earlier. Finally he smiled back at her. When she left to go play with her kids Crowley moved to sit on the bench with Sam.

“Thank you,” Sam told him quietly. 

Crowley grunted dismissively. “I didn’t do anything special.”

“Meg would disagree.”

“She’s just pissed I wouldn’t let her pay for her own gas,” Crowley grumped.

Sam leaned sideways and bumped Crowley’s shoulder. When Crowley didn’t respond he did it again. Unable to help it a corner of Crowley’s mouth quirked upward. Sam bumped his shoulder again and Crowley finally smiled. “Yeah yeah,” he grumbled. “I’m all right baby.”

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“Positive.”

With a nod Sam leaned sideways against Crowley and the two of them watched Meg and the children. When he first met her Crowley hadn’t known what to make of her. The more he got to know her the more he understood why Sam would befriend her. Damaged she might be but she was also tough and fiercely independent. Wrapping an arm around Sam he leaned sideways against him and smiled. 

-

Entering the kitchen Sam walked up behind Crowley and wrapped his arms around his middle. Leaning forward Sam lightly kissed the tip of Crowley’s ear. Crowley smiled and hummed happily at the feeling of his love behind him. He wasn’t fooled though. He knew why Sam was here. “You’re still not getting anything until it’s all done,” he told Sam.

“But I’m hungry,” Sam murmured into his ear. 

“I bet,” Crowley agreed. “I just don’t believe you’re talking about food.”

“Mm, food would be nice too,” Sam whispered nuzzling against Crowley’s neck.

Crowley swatted at Sam’s arms around his waist. “You know better Sam. Not until the kids go to bed. You can wait that long. Now move, I have to get a spoon.”

Laughing Sam let go and took a step back. Still smiling Crowley moved to get a spoon so he could stir the stuffing. As he turned back around he was just in time to see Sam snag a roll and bite into it with a grin. 

“Sam,” Crowley snapped. 

“Told you I was hungry,” Sam replied with a shrug.

“At least don’t talk with your mouth full,” Crowley admonished.

With another shrug Sam popped the last of the roll into his mouth. Crowley rolled his eyes and went to finish the stuffing. He heard the quick footsteps running toward the kitchen and checked the stove clock. Right on time Crowley noted. As much as Sam and Meg had tried to keep a fairly consistent schedule with their jobs it had been hard. Crowley, on the other hand, was an investments broker and worked out of the house. 

When Crowley moved in things had changed. He was able to help take care of the children thus saving Meg money on babysitters. He also took care of the majority of the housework so the others didn't have to deal with that when they got home. At first Meg had been worried it would be taking advantage of him but Crowley overrode her objections. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do when he wasn’t working. He always hated being bored helping to take care of two children definitely didn’t allow for him to be bored.

“Uncle Crowley,” Lilly called.

He turned toward the oldest of the two. She was standing several feet away from the stove knowing better than to get too close. “Yes sweetie?”

“Is the food almost ready?”

“Yes sweetie. Did you wash your hands?”

Lilly held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. Crowley was beginning to understand why Sam had wanted children. “Looks good. Why don’t you go get the juice from the fridge and help mommy set the table?”

“‘Kay,” she said before running to the refrigerator.

Taking the pan of stuffing Crowley moved to the table. As he moved from plate to plate scooping stuffing onto each Sam followed behind with the pork chops. When they finished with those Sam and Crowley went back for the green beans and rolls. Hannah made a face at the green beans and Crowley deliberately gave her a smaller amount. Hannah didn’t have a problem with any specific food she just didn’t like anything that was green. Usually though Crowley could coax her into eat a little bit of whatever green vegetable they made. 

-

As he was getting changed into his sleep clothes Crowley turned to watch Sam getting ready for bed. He had never thought his life would turn out this good. He still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone like Sam. It had been wonderful to come back to this house and spend time with Sam before having dinner with Meg and her kids. Crowley had never wanted kids before. Honestly he had needed that normalcy by the time he finally made it back to the house. Sam turned around and caught him staring.

“Baby?”

“It’s nothing,” Crowley muttered.

“Bad day?” Sam asked quietly.

“I’ve had worse.”

Without a word Sam moved until he was standing behind Crowley. Wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist Sam leaned his head down onto Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley closed his eyes and let himself relax into Sam’s arms. Neither spoke. Words weren’t necessary. Sam knew him better than anyone else. Sam would already know how close the memories were to the surface. Reaching down Crowley wrapped his hands around Sam’s and gripped tightly.

“Shh, baby. It’s all right, I’m here.”

“I know. Sam?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for everything.”

“Don’t thank me baby. I didn’t do anything more than you deserved.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No,” Crowley shouted sitting bolt upright. 

“Dream baby,” Sam muttered groggily.

Crowley turned instantly towards the voice. Breathing heavily he stared for some time before his mind processed who it was lying next to him. “Sam?” Crowley asked warily.

“‘S me,” Sam murmured. “‘S’all right baby. Come on, lay back down.”

Crowley didn’t need to be told twice. Laying back down he snuggled against Sam. Even knowing it had all been a nightmare didn’t help. Right now all that mattered was banishing the last vestiges of the dream. For that Sam was always the best medicine. 

“It’s alright baby, I’m here,” Sam soothed.

“Sam?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I know it was just a dream,” Crowley whispered.

“I know baby. It doesn’t mean you can’t still be upset by it.”

-

Crowley waited until Sam finally left before rushing back up to their room. Never in his life had he given serious thought to this before. If he was really going to do this then he wanted everything to be perfect and that meant planning. Lots and lots of planning. Opening his laptop he typed the password impatiently. With his job he could afford to waste a little time on non work related pursuits.

He spent quite some time searching various sites and making comparisons. This is pointless, he finally decided. There was just too much to sift through. With a sigh he finally closed the laptop. He needed help. Checking the time he realized Meg should be going to lunch soon. Maybe she would be able to help him decide a few things. Standing up he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

He had just enough time to stop by one of Meg’s favorite restaurants, pick up lunch, and make it to the hospital before Meg was scheduled to take lunch. Walking into the hospital he made his way to the elevators. Pressing the button for the fourth floor the doors slid closed and he waited. When the doors slid open again Crowley stepped out and made his way to the nurses station. He waited patiently at the nurses station for Meg to show. 

“Can I help you,” one of the nurses asked.

“Not really. I’m just waiting for nurse Masters to go on her lunch break,” he answered.

The nurses shared a look between themselves before one of them finally spoke. “Maybe one of us could help you instead,” she offered.

Crowley frowned at the response. “No, I really need to speak with nurse Masters.”

“It’s alright,” Meg stated emerging from somewhere behind the other nurses. “He’s one of my roommates.”

The others glanced at each other briefly before one responded. “Is he the one dating the cutie that comes to see you occasionally?”

“Yep,” Meg confirmed with a smile.

“He’s cute too,” one of the nurses stated.

“Taken,” Meg reminded her. “Off to lunch, I’ll be back soon.”

-

“So what did you need?” Meg asked.

“We’ll get to that in a moment. Is there something you want to tell me?” Crowley asked.

“Nope,” Meg told him.

Crossing his arms Crowley eyed Meg silently.

“Alright fine,” Meg huffed. “My ex found out I moved here.”

“And he’s been bothering you?” Crowley guessed.

“He actually can’t bother me in person so he’s been sending others in occasionally to do his dirty work.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did. I alerted the hospital staff and security.”

“I meant why didn’t you tell Sam or I?”

“Why would I? It has nothing to do with either of you.”

“Meg-”

“What did you need Crowley?” 

Sighing Crowley unfolded his arms. He decided to let the subject drop for now. “I need help. I want to propose to Sam and-” Crowley winced as Meg squealed loudly.

“It’s about time,” she told him with a smack to his shoulder.

“Quite,” Crowley answered rubbing his shoulder. “I came to see you because I could use some help with the planning.”

“Of course! What do you have so far?”

-

It was two more days before Meg got a day off while Sam was still at work. With the kids at school they would have a few hours to check a some places for some things. While Crowley prefered to shop over the internet Meg was a more hands on type of person. He supposed he knew that from the first time he met her and she hauled him out of his car and into the house for pictures of Sam and he. 

“So what’s the plan?” he asked.

“Jeweller's first. Can’t propose without a ring,” she told him.

“We’re going to need more than a ring,” Crowley grumbled. 

“Finding the perfect ring is the hardest part. After that it’s down to location and presentation, the where and the how.”

“I know where and how. Well mostly. I still need to work out a few of the smaller details.” 

“Oh yea? Like what?”

“Well, our anniversary is coming up so a nice romantic date shouldn’t be any cause for suspicion. I figured I would cook so the food’s pretty much taken care of. I just need to buy a few last minute supplies and figure out what I’m going to wear.”

“Cutting this a little close aren’t you? I mean your anniversary is in less than two weeks.”

Crowley stared at Meg incredulously. “How did you know that?”

“Please,” Meg huffed. “I told you when we met that to know Sam is to know you. He used to talk about you all the time. For the the longest time I thought Sam was just remembering the good things. You have to understand my experiences with guys wasn’t exactly the best,” Meg stated apologetically.

Crowley waved a hand dismissively. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. We all have parts of our pasts we’d rather forget.”

“None of that’s important right now. Right now what we need to worry about if finding you the perfect ring.”

-

The ring had been found and the shopping completed. While he had to guess at the size for the ring he was usually pretty good at that kind of thing. There just wasn’t any good way to ask what ring size Sam wore without making him suspicious. He was going to have to trust in his usually fairly decent judgement and hope his luck would hold. He wondered vaguely if Sam would even like the ring but ultimately dismissed the thought. He knew his Sam. Even with absolutely no reason for the case of nerves he was experiencing it didn’t make a difference. Crowley did his best to shove down the irrational fears and focus on what needed to be done instead. Sam entered the bedroom and interrupted Crowley’s thinking.

“Hey baby,” Sam greeted. 

“Hello love,” Crowley answered smiling. God Sam was beautiful, especially in the suits he wore for work. As long as he lived he would never understand why Sam would ever want to be with someone like him. “Ready for bed?” Crowley asked.

“In a second. We need to discuss what we’re doing for our anniversary.”

“I already told you that I have my half planned.”

“If you don’t tell me what you have planned how can _I_ plan for anything?” 

“I told you,” Crowley stated more calmly than he felt. “Nothing I have planned should interfere with anything you plan. I just want a few hours in the evening.”

“I guess,” Sam sighed. “It’s just that we usually plan our anniversary together.”

“I know but this time I want to surprise you. I’m only asking for a few hours baby. You can give me that can’t you?”

Finally crossing the room Sam wrapped his arms around Crowley and held him. Usually they planned what to do for their anniversary together. This was the first time they would be planning this separately and Crowley felt a bit guilty about that. Still it would all be worth it if everything went according to plan. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard baby,” Sam murmured.

“Right now all I want to think about is going to bed and curling up next to you all night,” Crowley said with a yawn.

-

Nervously Crowley scanned the dining room. Everything seemed to be in order. Food, check. Candles, check. Ring? Crowley patted his jacket pocket. Check. Now all he needed was Sam who should be showing up any minute. Crowley had set up everything in a hurry while Sam was taking a shower. If everything went according to plan Sam was going to need another shower, preferably with Crowley joining him. Unconsciously a smile spread across Crowley’s lips at that. Sam’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Baby?” Sam called.

“Mm, I love it when you call me that,” Crowley murmured, lowering his eyelids flirtatiously.

“Unless you want to go to the bedroom now I might suggest you work on being a bit less desirable,” Sam told him with a grin.

He couldn’t help it. Sam’s smile was infectious and Crowley found himself grinning back as well. “Mm nope,” Crowley replied. “Or at least not yet. Dinner first, then other things.”

Walking forward Sam snaked one arm around around Crowley’s waist. “Other things huh?” Sam asked.

Still grinning Crowley placed one finger on the tip of Sam’s nose. “Nope. Told you, dinner first, then other things.”

“And what if I want you for dinner?” Sam asked.

“You’ll have to settle for chicken fried steak,” Crowley told him. “Everything else is going to have to wait.”

“And if I don’t want to wait?” Sam asked smirking.

Leaning in Crowley placed a quick peck on Sam’s cheek. “Tough, now go take a seat,” Crowley ordered still smiling.

They made their way to the table and sat down across from each other. Sam glanced down to the plate and back to Crowley. Nodding once Crowley reached down and picked up his utensils. The pair ate in relative silence. Crowley had chosen chicken fried steak because he knew it was one of Sam’s favorites. Desert he’d asked Meg to make earlier. He could bake but it was really his best area in the kitchen. Better to have Meg make the desert so it came out perfectly instead of chancing it himself. Mentally Crowley crossed his fingers that everything would continue to go well.

When they were both done Crowley gathered the dishes and deposited them into the kitchen. Sam offered to help but Crowley wouldn’t hear of it. Carefully he place the crème brûlée Meg had prepared on a tray and headed for the dining room. Crowley had tried his hand at deserts a few times but even his best efforts only produced semi-edible cookies. About the only people that would eat them were Sam and and Hannah, Meg’s youngest child. Hannah actually seemed to like them but she’d eat almost anything. Crowley was pretty sure Sam only ate them out of politeness. Entering the dining room Crowley placed the tray on the table. He almost had to laugh at the surprise on Sam’s face.

“Meg made it so it's definitely edible,” Crowley assured him suppressing a smile.

“Your cookies aren’t that bad,” Sam offered.

“Uh huh,” Crowley stated cocking an eyebrow.

“Well they’re not,” Sam insisted.

“The problem is they’re not half good either,” Crowley stated.

There was a moment of silence where both of them tried not to grin. “Hannah likes them,” Sam remarked helpfully.

Crowley rolled his eyes and sat down.

“Before we start desert…” 

Sam trailed off and Crowley eyed him suspiciously. Sam seemed apprehensive and warning bells began going off in Crowley’s head though he couldn’t tell why just yet. “Yes?” he asked slowly.

“Uh. I want to ask, I mean…” Sam stood and reached a hand into his pocket. 

When he removed his hand Crowley noted a small box. When Crowley realized what was happening he had to make a concentrated effort not to burst out in laughter. “Wait, wait. I think I have a vague idea where this is going.” Standing up Crowley pulled out his own ring box. Grinning Sam shook his head.

“On the count of three?” Crowley asked knowing full well Sam wouldn’t wait past two.

“Agreed,” Sam smirked.

“One. Two.”

“Will you marry me?” both of them asked in unison.

“Not fair,” Sam objected playfully.

“Mm why? Because I know you well enough to know that you’d ask early just to beat me out and be the first to ask?”

“Exactly.”

“So, uh, are you going to answer?” Crowley asked.

“You answer first,” Sam insisted.

“I’d say since we both asked the same question we already have our answers.”

“You just don’t want to answer first,” Sam teased.

“And you just want credit for asking first,” Crowley retorted.

“You know me too well.”

“And I love you too much,” Crowley replied. “Kiss?”

“Definitely,” Sam agreed.


End file.
